What is Sacred to a Bass?
by Bassward
Summary: Blair had listened intently to Chuck's words to Raina as they rolled off his tongue. He had called her and not Raina sacred. It sent an endless flutter of butterflies to the pit of her stomach and yet she didn't know if words would be enough. an AU in which the Sacred scene turned out differently Rated M for smut


_A/N: this is a one-shot set during 4x15. An alternate take on 4x15. It is way better for CB though, I promise. Warning, there is some smut towards the end._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all copyrights belong to their respective owners._

_Special thanks to my Beta Rekidai._

Chuck could feel Raina's piercing gaze in his. He knew she would be furious, but knew he had to prepare for the inevitable. He knew she was going to let him have it. He knew kicking Lily out of Bass Industries would have its repercussions, but Russell Thorpe didn't give him much of an option. It was either his relationship with Lily or his father's legacy.

And given his past with his family he thought he had made the right choice. He couldn't help but feel apprehension of his choice, and the consequence his choice would bring. Other than Blair Lily was the only one that was there for him when his father passed. In many ways Lily was more of a parent to him than Bart had ever been and now he felt anguish for what he had done.

Chuck had a messed up family. Bart had never been there for him and left him alone to be raised by nannies and Hotel staff. His mother abandoned and betrayed him. She sold him out his Uncle Jack, who was his worst enemy.

It's always as if he had been expecting betrayal from Lily, but he should have known better. He should have trusted Lily better, and now he knew that his decision would have consequences. He only hoped he would be able to savage the damage he had done before he lost everyone he valued in his life.

"Raina wait-"Chuck began, trying to find a reason for her to stay with him.

He had already lost Blair. He couldn't lose Raina too, even if it meant losing his company. Bass Industries is all he had left after losing everything else, Blair especially.

"I refuse to make this anyone else's business" she spoke firmly as she turned away from Chuck angrily.

"Just give me a chance to explain" he pleaded, hoping he could get through to her. Saving his father's company depended on fixing things with Raina.

"You disrespected her" she spoke bluntly, never leaving eye contact from Chuck but the way she looked at Chuck wasn't lovingly, it was fury and anger, even abhorrence.

Raina's words had stung him and sent a burning sensation to the back of his throat. '_Did he turn on the people he cared about?'_ echoed to the back of his brain? As much as he hates to admit, he had done that in the past with deep remorse for those choices. He wanted to believe he had changed.

But what if Raina was right? He always turned on those he loved. Hearing her bluntness had brought back painful memories from the last year, memories he would love nothing more than to forget. But he had to focus on the present, and to do that he had to show her that's not who he was anymore. The future of his company depended on it after all.

"Look you put family above all else" he began; trying to put into words how he felt about his own family, especially Lily and Blair who he saw as his family too.

"I can't take that chance. My father was never there for me, my mother abandoned and betrayed me, my Uncle is my worst enemy" he continued before finishing "But maybe your father isn't as perfect as you think."

Raina flinched at Chuck's words, what was Chuck trying to tell her? "What are you trying to say?" she questioned irritated.

"He's the reason I went after Lily," he began to explain as the memories of Chuck betraying Lily satisfy Russell so he could keep his place at Bass Industries began to flood his mind, "he pitted me against her."

"So now you're trying to turn me against my father," she questioned Chuck's attempt to turn her against her father. Chuck's words would never do that.

"No" Chuck tried to explain with no success as Raina didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Is this what you do?" she questioned irately, not being able to stand being in the same room as him. "Say nice things to the people you care about before you turn on them?" she said

"Give me a chance to prove that's not who I am anymore" he replied pleadingly. He couldn't lose Raina if it meant losing Bass Industries.

"I'm sorry, but I've seen everything I need to see," she spoke firmly, without hesitation or remorse. She didn't want anything to do with the name Chuck Bass, they held no meaning to her.

"Nothing is sacred to you" she retorted believing every word that came from her lips.

"That's not true," he spoke calmly and reassuringly.

Because even though another woman had captured his heart, a certain brunette he had always been in love with. That didn't mean he didn't care for her or that nothing mattered to him, and Raina could also help him secure his place at his father's empire.

"Name one thing that you hold sacred" she demanded as she crossed her arms not believing Chuck's sincerity.

Chuck gulped in response. He knew he couldn't lie to her about his feelings for Blair, but he knew this could cost him his future with Raina, and therefore his father's throne at Bass Industries. Not to mention Blair wasn't ready to commit to being in a relationship with him, she had to focus on becoming a powerful woman. He hoped in the end, they would find their way back to each other as they always had.

Without Blair he felt Bass Industries was all he had left to fight for. He missed Blair in ways he couldn't explain. He missed her beauty, her ivory skin, the way she smiled at him, touching her, and making love to her like she was the only thing that mattered to him. But plainly he just missed her. When he lost her, he turned his priority to Bass Industries. It kept him focused on something else, and distracted from what he was truly missing in his life.

Maybe being honest is the best course of action here he thought. So Chuck looked at Raina's piercing gaze, and decided to be honest with her and himself.

"Blair," he spoke. "Blair is sacred to me."

"Blair," she repeated. "As in Blair Waldorf as in your ex-girlfriend Blair?"

"Yes," he confirmed without hesitation. "I love her and I miss her."

Raina's nostrils flared with rage, but also she had been puzzled with Chuck's words. She needed clarification.

"If Blair is so sacred to you, then why where you with me all these months?" She demanded an explanation. It's almost like she didn't believe Chuck's sincerity.

"Because," he began, trying to find the strength to tell her the truth.

"Because I really do like you, and you were a good distraction to help me secure my place at Bass Industries," he walked up closer, perfectly composed so that she could see his honesty and sincerity.

"But you aren't enough, because I love her. It's not enough for us to be together right now" he finished saying.

"Well excuse me, if I don't _wait_ around for you to figure things out. Goodbye Chuck," she spoke, before she staggered away from Chuck's view, leaving him to ponder what he had just revealed to her.

While he may have lost Raina, he realized more than anything now that he didn't care. All he wanted to do was show Blair that she could have both a career and a relationship, and he was going to show her that. He was going to set his plan into motion and win Blair back. All thoughts of Raina evaporated from his mind.

_**XOXO**_

Blair had listened intently to Chuck's words to Raina as they rolled off his tongue. He had called her and not Raina sacred. It sent an endless flutter of butterflies to the pit of her stomach and yet she didn't know if words would be enough.

Hearing them in the background was one thing, but hearing them from Chuck's own mouth was a completely different thing. And right now she needed reassurance that Chuck meant every word he said.

Serena had made her believe that Chuck's feelings for Raina were real and that he loved her. Something just didn't add up though, and she needed to hear it from Chuck Bass. His words alone are what mattered to her.

Blair knows she loves him and that he was the love of her life, but she needed the reassurance before she could consider reconciliation with him. Somehow she had found herself at the Penthouse Suite at the Empire Hotel.

She took a look inside the suite she used to call him, who knows maybe deep down she still saw it as a home to her. She saw Chuck standing there in a Hugo Boss black suit, perfectly composed as if he had just won the biggest investment of the year. He looked damn sexy she thought to herself.

Chuck saw Blair enter his Penthouses and returned his hazel eyes to her piercing ones. She was wearing a Valentino red dress, Chuck's favorite color when it came to Blair as she recalled.

"Blair," he greeted warmly.

If there was any love for Raina, she couldn't see it. He wasn't mourning over the loss of his relationship with Raina. In fact he looked almost relieved, like he had been set free.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

She smiled back at him, her features showing she was happy to be here.

"Chuck I wanted to talk about last night" she got straight to the point.

"I heard what you said," she eleborated further.

"And what would you be referring to exactly?" He asked innocently as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

Blair rolled her eyes at Chuck insistence to avoid the subject.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Bass" she spoke confidently.

"Don't play dumb, I heard you call me sacred to your ex-girlfriend" she said tilting her head.

"You heard that?" He asked in disbelief.

He arched his eyebrow as it sent a fluttering sensation to his heart that Blair may have heard his heartfelt declaration to Raina.

"Did you mean it?" She asked carefully as she walked closer to Chuck

"If you meant it I would want to know" she said quietly.

Chuck put Blair's hands in his own.

"Of course I meant it Blair, I meant it with all my heart" he said leaning down towards her.

If he meant it then why did Serena make it seem like he had feelings for Raina. Blair couldn't stop wondering now. Her thoughts were consuming her mind. _Did he mean what he was saying right now_? She needed to know for sure.

"Why did Serena make it seem like your feelings for her were... real?" she asked.

Chuck flinched in response as he could sense her insecurity; he never wanted her to feel that way about his own feelings towards her.

"Because I may have given her that impression, she was easy to fool," he began to explain.

"I needed Raina to save Bass Industries, she was the only thing that kept the deal together," he sighed, "But I realized it isn't enough without you by my side. I felt I had to focus on that when I lost you, but I knew something was... Missing."

"Oh yeah?" She prompted suggestively. "Why don't you show me how much you miss me right here, right now," she said suggestively.

Chuck didn't need to be told twice. He brushed his lips on hers, passionate and fiercely. His tongue met with hers as he accepted her invitation to deepen the kiss. He swirled around hers as she pushed her mouth deeper into his.

Before Chuck knew it, he was kissing her collar bone delicately. He trailed each kiss up to her neck. His hands traveled to her back and he carefully removed her dress. She was in nothing but her la perlas. She then tore off his suit jacket, followed by his dress shirt.

"You like what you see Bass?" she asked as she caught Chuck gazing her up and down in admiration. She let a smirk escape her lips.

"Then show me just how much you want me?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Chuck then pushed her up against the wall as he began to tease her; he sent kisses from the swell of her breasts, and started to move down to the lower part of her body down to her core. She let out a gasp of pleasure from her lips.

'God, this feels so good' she thought to herself.

It had been awhile since she had been with Chuck, and it felt so good to feel him pleasuring her like this.

Blair unbuckled his belt removing his pants, and trousers where she drew out his rigid length. She began to stroke his member in her hands before Chuck let a moan escape his lips. He then decided there was too much clothing to his liking, so he sent a kiss down to where the line of her underwear was and then slid them down, letting them fall to the floor. He then went to the back of her bra and unclasped it in record time and dropped them to the floor.

He began to cup her bare breasts, kneading them with the palm of his hands letting her whole body quiver with pleasure from his touch. He then took his mouth to one of her breasts and swirled his tongue over her now hardened nipple.

Chuck then decided it was time to take things to his bed. He cupped her bare ass and pulled her towards him, and lifted her up in his arms carrying her over to his bed bridal style. He laid her gently onto his bed and stared at her bare body.

"Chuck, make love to me," she pleaded, "Please I need you inside me," she pleaded once again.

Chuck couldn't protest even if he wanted to. He positioned himself and in one motion he thrust inside her, letting a moan escape her lips in ecstasy. He then slid in and out of her at a sporadic rhythm until they came together. Finally after much passionate love making, their breathing started to slow as they began to return to normalcy.

"That was…incredible," Blair said, clearly satisfied with their rendezvous

"Now Waldorf, do you expect anything less of me?" he joked.

"I guess not," she agreed. She then got dressed as Chuck did.

"Chuck promise me you'll never leave me again," she asked, her insecurities getting the best of her.

"I promise Blair, I never want to lose you again," he added. Remembering how all the times he was with Raina, he wished it had been Blair, and he never wanted to lose her again.

"Chuck, maybe we should wait to tell the world about us, keep it between us – for now," she added, knowing the world would judge them if they were back together right now.

"I can live with that especially if it means having you all to myself," he added with a smirk.

She let a grin form on her beautiful face, because she never wanted to lose Chuck Bass again not if it meant losing what they shared. But they needed to keep it a secret for now until they were both ready to face the world, and right now that was fine by her.

_A/N: Thoughts?_


End file.
